


Welcome Back (Coming Home)

by LazyBaker



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Bottom Adam, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Prostate Milking, Topping from the Bottom, bottom Elias, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: Adam has been gone for five days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Told in ten 100 word scenes.

It was a nice kind of neighborhood, one where Elias and his clothes and his entire self stuck out. For three hours he paced or sat on his heels beside the door, waiting for Adam to come home.

People stared, eyeing him as if he were odd. He spat and cursed at them for awhile, but as the sun left and the night began to grow cooler, his ire chilled.

He left twice. Came back each time.

Elias’ fingers were numb and his toes had begun to tingle when Adam came.

"Were you waiting for me?" Adam said, smiling warmly.

 

-

 

  
The door shut behind them with a loud thud. The warmth of the house seeped into Elias’ bones. Adam left his suitcase and pushed Elias against the door.

Elias leaned down to kiss him, jittery and anxious to feel him so close. He was hard. He’d been hard for the last five days.

Adam stopped him. Put his hand on Elias’ mouth and then traced his lips with his fingers.

“Have you been good for me?”

Elias snarled and pushed at him, but Adam didn’t move. He smiled. Always with those smiles.

“Shower. We’ll talk later.” Adam kissed Elias’ hand.

 

-

 

Elias showered and almost came from the water pulsing down on his erection.

Thawed and warm, he wrapped a towel around his waist leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor.

The bathroom was filled with steam. He wiped the mirror down with the hand towel--red and made with something fine and expensive--and looked at his reflection.

He combed his hair back with his fingers. Puffed out his chest. Sucked in his gut. Positioned himself so _that_ side of his lip was hidden.

Like he was younger. Like someone who wasn’t stared at waiting for Adam Towers.

 

-

 

Adam had changed into a soft sweater and slacks, with his feet bare on the floor he was delicate.

He was there in Elias’ space, in his head, on him and in him and everywhere. His house was so much larger than Elias’ and there was jazz music playing in a room down the hall.

Adam led him upstairs, hand holding his, to his bed. Big with red sheets.

“Let me see how good you’ve been.” Adam tugged at his towel, it fell around his ankles.

Elias, bared, blushed and shivered in the cool air and under Adam’s searing gaze.

 

-

 

Five entire days Elias hadn’t touched himself. He barely slept, aching too much, and when he did he woke sticky and wet, twitching from a waning orgasm.

His back hit the bed and already he was on the cusp, heart pounding harshly inside of him.

“You were gone for so long and you were late--“ Elias said, words stuttering out of him clumsily. He couldn’t think straight with Adam on him, licking at his neck, holding his wrists down. “I--I haven’t. Not once.”

Adam groaned. “Such a good boy.”

“You’re cruel.” Elias said, sniffling. Adam licked up his tears.

 

-

 

The first time had been mortifying. He’d thought this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was meant to grab and fuck inside, to cum with his dick being squeezed by a wet pussy.

But it had been good. Adam looked at him and saw him. Liked him. And he really liked Adam.

It still felt odd, too sobering to get on his knees and hands. Elias hid his face in the pillow.

Adam sighed happily behind him, breath ghosting down, down, down with hands following, kneading his ass. His tongue burned in a hot trail along his spine.

 

-

 

“God, you’re dripping.” Adam sounded awed and it made Elias preen, proud in the haze of fingers buried inside of him and his cock hanging heavy and full between his legs.

He tilted his head to look. Cum dripped continuously in a stream as Adam rubbed around, edging and building up to touching that spot.

Adam’s sleeves were rolled up, one hand holding Elias’ balls from contracting and his other fucking in and out of him.

The squelch of lube and his whining rang in his ear.

“Please.” Elias pushed his ass back, desperate. Adam laughed and bit his cheek.

 

-

 

That first touch was always a shock. Elias keened so loudly his throat felt raw and Adam was ruthless. Truly cruel in how he rubbed and rubbed, no longer toeing the line but stomping on it.

Elias came.

And he came again.

He came so many times his arms had given out and his knees would have followed too had Adam not told him to keep still.

“I know you can do this. _You can_.” Adam said into his ear, breath puffing hotly as he pushed what felt like his whole hand inside of Elias and Elias, somehow, believed him.

 

-

 

Adam pulled Elias’ cheeks apart and licked and sucked at his asshole, thumb rubbing his rim and down his perineum.

His cock twitched between his legs and his balls ached. He felt emptied. Turned out and wrung dry. Five days of pent up everything had come out of him.

Adam nudged at him to turn over. Elias’ face stuck to the sheets, wet with sweat and drool.

Adam’s curls were messy. His slacks gone, he straddled Elias with slick thighs, hands wrapping around Elias’ cock.

His hips bucked. Tears welled up. Adam guided his cock inside. Elias clung to him.

 

-

 

The bed was soaked through. Adam gently wiped Elias down with a hot towel and quickly changed the sheets.

Adam wrapped Elias in blankets, left, and came back to mold himself firmly along Elias’ side.

He petted Elias’ belly and grinned up at him. Tucked a bit of Elias’ hair back.

“I missed you.” Adam said and Elias, despite himself, felt his throat knot up. He buried his face in Adam’s hair and scent. “I’m sorry I was gone for so long.”

Elias shook his head. Hugged him harder.

“Here.” Adam placed a key on his chest. “For next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
